


Reconciliation

by Eldritch



Category: Shounen Onmyouji
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastfic. Set soon after That Incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

"...you shouldn't be moving around in your condition."

The pout on Seimei's lips was entirely deliberate, but the smile that threatened to break through the sullen expression was genuine. "It's a good thing I'm just sitting on the porch, then, isn't it?" he said, holding up the tokkuri in invitation. "Come to join me?"

"Seimei..." Guren stood rigidly, his eyes downcast and looking at anything but his master's face.

"Really," Seimei continued with a sigh, "if you're here to scold me for not looking after myself, I have Seiryuu for that. After all, I'm only a few paces from my room! If I were to collapse, chances are I'd go right through the shoji and onto the futon," he finished firmly, and took a sip of his sake.

That startled an outraged noise from Guren's throat. "_Seimei_! That's not..."

Seimei laughed, gracefully waving a hand in dismissal. "But I'm glad that Guren finally decided to appear again," he murmured. When Guren didn't react save to tense, Seimei sighed again, this time with calculated drama, bringing one sleeve up to cover his face like the most delicate of court ladies. "I kept thinking, 'Aaaaah, who am I going to get to warm my sake for me if Guren stays away?'"

Guren made a noise that could have been a snort of disbelief.

"Guren," Seimei said after a moment, all the earlier theatrics gone from his voice and replaced by a quiet firmness. "Come here. I'll make it an order if I have to."

After a moment of hesitation, Guren did as he was told, and sat down next to Seimei. He radiated warmth in the chill night air, and Seimei curled next to him like a cat, draping himself over one of Guren's arms and resting his head on one broad shoulder. Seimei looked up at Guren, one hand absently tugging at his necklace.

"Naa, Guren. Listen to me for a moment, will you?"

"...I've been listening to you," Guren said quietly. He still wouldn't meet Seimei's gaze.

Seimei straightened up and tugged open the front of his kosode. Bandages still covered his chest, but they were no longer stained with blood. He took one of Guren's hands between his own--Guren stared down at them, thin and white entirely too delicate against his own larger, darker hand. He looked up, startled, as he felt warm cloth against his palm. Seimei smiled and pressed Guren's hand firmly against the bandages, not flinching at the pricking of claws on his skin.

"I'm still here," Seimei murmured. "Guren, I'm still here."

Guren sucked in a shallow breath, his hand trembling ever so slightly, but he didn't move it.


End file.
